A Shinobi In The Night
by yanny88
Summary: Kakashi becomes a slave to Shinigami after he was killed in a mission gone wrong. Resurrected and better, Kakashi takes revenge, but at a price. To protect the innocent from evil. Now he must fight against his needs to protect his friends. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone, I'm back. I apologise to those who are currently reading Under The Rain and waiting patiently for the next chapter, and again, I'm sorry, I've been a bit held up lately, but I'm getting there, hence this story I've posted here ^_^. This is a new one for me; I usually don't write about morbid scenes or heavily violent things. I got inspiration from Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunter books. I don't know if anyone else here reads them, but I personally think they're the best books I've ever read :P. Anywho, I'm not sure if romance will be involved in this fanfic, but there will be lots of Kakashi in it I'll give you that much ;).

**Summary**: Hatake Kakashi becomes a slave to Shinigami after he was killed in a mission gone wrong. He was brought back better than ever to kill those responsible for his death, but at a price. To protect the innocent from the bad guys. After one of his midnight missions, Kakashi never felt the same about himself, and is forced to fight against his own temptations and needs to protect his friends.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story. Sadly, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kakashi: Another fanfic about me, huh?

Yan: ehehehe, yeah...I hope you don't mind...

Kakashi: of course I don't mind. I'm flattered that you write about me so much :P

Yan: oh coolies (smiles sweetly)...it won't involve Sakura getting in your pants though...

Kakashi: that's...a relief in a way...there are so many people who enjoy writing about KakaSaku fics that I'm wondering if those things have actually happened between her and I; they're so realistic.

Yan: Yeah, I just thought I'd try something totally new here

Kakashi: that I can see.

Yan: now if you don't mind, we have readers who'd like to read

Kakashi: oh, right. Enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

A SHINOBI IN THE NIGHT  
Chapter One

The alarm clock rang in his ears as he awoke from another long night. It wasn't every day the famous Hatake Kakashi had to get up so early for a mission, however. This mission was an important one, or that was what Tsunade had told him. Slamming his fist against the clock, he heard something shatter, "crap," he said groggily, "guess I'll have to get another clock later," he sighed tiredly as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his sleep filled eyes and getting out.

Shuffling his way to the bathroom with a fresh pair of boxer shorts, Kakashi found his reflection on the mirror. Kami, how he hated his job sometimes. He rubbed his stubbled chin and bared his teeth in at mirror. He stared aimlessly at his reflection as if it was the only thing that would wake him up.

Shaking his wandering and hazy thoughts from the night before, Kakashi stepped inside the shower as the hot water cascaded down his back and sighed in bliss. He loved the feeling of hot water streaming over his body in the mornings; it made him feel like himself again. After a good fifteen minutes showering, Kakashi meandered into his room with a towel over around his neck and nothing but his boxers on. He stopped as he felt light throbbing sensations in his mouth. Frowning at the newfound feeling, Kakashi prodded his gums and sharp canines and winced. His gums and teeth hurt for some reason he couldn't point out.

What in Kami's name did he do last night?

Ignoring the problem for the time being, Kakashi grabbed his cell phone and looked at the time. It was seven o'clock. He was supposed to meet his team half an hour ago. He shrugged as he set his phone down and dried off his silver hair as he opened his closet to pull out his usual Jounin attire. He was pulling over his undershirt and mask when his phone rang. Grabbing the small flip top phone, Kakashi opened it, "yeah?" he sighed, scratching his masked neck.

"_Where the hell are you, Kakashi? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!_" the person on the other line demanded.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Naruto, relax, I'll be there in ten minutes," and hung up before Naruto could answer back and tossed his phone on the desk. Strange, Kakashi was sure he was only half an hour late…oh well.

Within the next half hour, he dressed, drank some coffee, brushed his teeth and packed his backpack ever so casually. Kakashi was never the type to hurry or rush things. He locked his door after he was all set to go and jumped up on top of a nearby building and leapt from rooftop to rooftop until the village gates were in plain sight, where his team would no doubt be angry with him for being late…_again_.

Kakashi had another call coming from Naruto on his way there, but he casually ignored it; it was a waste of time talking to that overzealous Jounin.

He finally met up with his team, but saw the irritated expressions of Naruto, Sakura, and Genma. Well, Genma wasn't so much annoyed, whereas Naruto and Sakura were constantly peeved about the ordeal.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late, I was-"

"Don't give me the 'road to life' crap Kakashi, I don't want to hear it." Naruto cut the man off and sneered at him.

Genma sighed, his gaze glued to the rear of the pink haired medic and shook his head before Sakura would notice where his eyes had been this whole time, "shall we head out then?" the dark haired man said, nearing the angry bunch of Jounins and inclined his thumb towards the gate, "we don't want to hold up any more time," he added and started walking, but not before giving Sakura a wink.

Said medic narrowed her green eyes in suspicion as he walked past her and glanced at Kakashi, "hurry up, Kakashi, or we'll really fall behind," she took off without another word.

Naruto ran after his female teammate while Kakashi just strode along behind them. He flipped open his favourite novel, Icha Icha Violence, and gazed ahead to where Genma was being an idiot to Sakura by flirting with her. He instantly received a good right hook to the cheek. Kakashi found this amusing to see his former student beat up one of his friends, it made him feel special that he managed to train such a girl to the woman she is now. But it wasn't just him however, Tsunade had taught her the freakish super human strength.

Genma waited until Kakashi had caught up to him and walked alongside him, "what's got you down, Kakashi?" Genma asked, glancing at the dark green novel in the man's hand.

Kakashi met the Jounin's gaze, his features impassive as he said, "nothing, nothing's wrong," and went back to reading his smut. Genma snorted, "that's bull Kakashi, I know you too well not to know when something is wrong, so spit it out."

Dang, Genma was good. Kakashi sighed in defeat, "I woke up feeling like a truck ran over my head," he deadpanned, shutting his book and tucking it safely in his weapons pouch.

"See, Kakashi, that's what you get for drinking too much," Genma explained, completely missing the point.

"That's not it," Kakashi looked ahead, his thoughts wandering off again, "it wasn't just my head either. My gums and my teeth were aching too." he sounded like an idiot saying something like this to Genma, but his friend did ask.

Genma hummed in thought, "that's odd, mind if I take a looksee?" Kakashi gave him a droll look, "I don't think you could help," he told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I've seen your face before, and besides, Naruto and Sakura are too busy annoying each other to worry about their ex-sensei's appearance."

Kakashi was surprised. Genma knew him _too _well, alright. With a defeated sigh, Kakashi tugged down his mask, but not before checking to make sure Naruto and Sakura wouldn't catch a glimpse on accident. He felt like a loser standing there with his mask down, mouth open and one of his close friends checking out his teeth.

"Dang Kakashi, what did you do?" Genma exclaimed, but not loud enough for the younger Jounins up ahead to hear him.

Kakashi frowned, "what? How bad is it?" he wondered.

Genma shook his head, "when was the last time you saw your dentist?" Kakashi closed his mouth to give Genma a pointed glare, "I don't go to dentists, Genma; for obvious reasons," he pointed at his sharp canine fangs as one of his many reasons.

"Well yeah, but did you do anything last night that might've lead to a headache and sore gums?" Genma was being smart for some odd reason today. Maybe he got laid. Even so, it wouldn't surprise Kakashi if he did get some action.

Kakashi thought about last night, "not really. All I did was go down town and assassinate the person I was supposed to kill; the guy was trying to take a bite out of a woman." he pointed out, prodding his fangs with a finger and flinched when he pierced his finger. He pulled back, staring at the small trickle of blood on his index finger. He drew his finger to his mouth, but not before Genma grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What are you doing Kakashi?" he stared at Kakashi's lone onyx eye, "what if the whole pain deal has to do with this-" he gestured to Kakashi's blood that was running down his finger, "and you need blood?"

Kakashi shrugged his hand away, "don't worry Genma. The last thing I'll be is a blood-sucking monster," he stuck his finger in his mouth to clean away the blood.

Genma still wasn't sure about it, but he decided not to say anything, "better cover up quickly before Naruto ruins the "face" game by seeing what you really look like under that mask."

Kakashi watched as Genma walked ahead of him to keep Sakura and Naruto busy while the silver haired man suckled his own finger. What was this strange feeling? He felt it this morning when he woke up but he didn't take any notice of it. Maybe what Genma said was right, what if he needed blood? He'd been told not to tell a soul about his death, yet he told Genma.

It was true, Kakashi was actually the walking dead. If anyone knew, he'd be the new meaning of zombie. The scary thing was, that no one knew how he had died, let alone how he got back. This was the one thing Kakashi wanted to avoid for the rest of his…well, he couldn't say life, because technically he was already dead, but he wanted to avoid this whole thing for the rest of his existence. Now he was bound to Shinigami forever to serve him however he wished. Thankfully, Shinigami was a merciful being and he had a heart, so Kakashi was given the gift of still living his life, but killing the bad and saving the good. As cliché as it sounded, it was all Kakashi could do not to laugh at it.

* * *

The mission had gone by smoothly, and it was the end of the day. The team had set up camp just outside of Suna where they had to retrieve some special information regarding war and all that crap. No lives were lost, just a battle with some run of the mill Shinobi with baby ninja training, in which the team easily took out, bearing a few cuts here and there, but nothing major. Everyone was tired, and Naruto and Sakura had already fallen asleep, while Kakashi and Genma talked about anything that came up.

Kakashi felt his sensations building as the sun set completely. It was almost time for him to go. It was great that Kakashi trusted Genma with his secret side, what with the man's reaction when Kakashi told him about what happened to him. At first Genma didn't believe him, saying that he was just "full of shit", but when Kakashi revealed the huge scar over his heart to Genma and explained the stab wound and how he got it, Genma was finally convinced.

"You'd better get going Kakashi," Genma warned, "I have a feeling your devil friend isn't the type of being who would wait around for you." Genma looked very worried at the moment.

Kakashi smiled reassuringly beneath his mask, "not to worry, I let him know where I was and I'd be a little held up, but yes, I should get going." he got up and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He glanced at his former students, who seemed completely oblivious to the world around them, and he frowned. If only they knew. But then they'd both freak out, and knowing Naruto, he'd probably tell everyone he meets within a day or two.

"You know the plan right?" Kakashi reminded, taking a few steps away from the open fire.

"Yup, don't worry about me, I'm more worried about you," he gave the silver haired Jounin a smirk, "now go, or Devil Man will be angry."

Kakashi chuckled at the nickname Genma thought up for Shinigami as he took off into the darkness. As soon as he was far away and out of sight, Kakashi listened to the night as a light breeze brushed against the trees around him. Pulling a unique handsign together, Kakashi was enshrouded with a cloud of smoke and changed at an instant. This was a jutsu made especially for him to hide what he really looked like.

The smoke cleared to reveal a very "pimped out" Kakashi. He was still the same old aloof Jounin with the laid back attitude and mask obsession, but just a bit more morbid. His hair was still unruly and silver, but with a very short ponytail at the back. He wore dark navy jeans and a plain black shirt. Over that he wore a long black trench coat and had black fingerless gloves that were a bit more stylish than his standard Jounin ones, with black biker boots that made him look like someone from a fantasy book. He carried a katana at his waist, hidden beneath his coat and gripped tight on the red and black coloured handle.

Kakashi rubbed his brow. He had two ring piercings on his right eyebrow and one on the other, two piercings on his right earlobe, one ring piercing on top and an industrial piercing through the top of his left ear. If he were to walk around Konoha like this, people probably wouldn't recognise him. He was paler than he normally was and his eyes were completely different. He still had the Sharingan and scar, but his other eye would glow in the dark and go red when he would get angry. When he first discovered this, he was scared of what he had become.

Shaking his head, Kakashi leapt up the nearest tree and jumped to its highest branch, where he could oversee everything. The village still was a good half day's run from here…for any normal person, that is. In this state, Kakashi could make it there in about two hours. One if he was lucky enough.

Grinning at that, Kakashi sprang from the limb and into the heavy bush below, speeding from one tree to the next. He could see so well in this form, and he loved it. Kakashi ran at an insane speed down the dirt road, yet he could see everything as it came his way. There was a low branch, and Kakashi easily dodged that one and picked up the pace.

"Shinigami is probably gonna be pissed off at me anyway…" he said to himself.

Looking up, he could see a crescent moon forming in the night sky. Oh how he loved this job sometimes. This speed he was going at was like his former sensei's Body Flicker jutsu, but better.

* * *

It had been well over an hour and Kakashi was still going smoothly through the forests, but now it was familiar grounds. He knew most of these forests intimately, due to the midnight missions and assassinations given to him, as well as the years of day missions he had done since he was a child.

The village was finally in sight and Kakashi was careful enough not to alert Izumo and Kotetsu about his presence and concealed his chakra signal and jumped clean over the village gate. Now that he was in Konoha, Kakashi could finally make contact with Shinigami. To ensure no one would see him at this hour doing insane jutsu, Kakashi found a remote alleyway and made unusual handsigns. Almost immediately darkness engulfed him and he fell onto a panel in pure darkness in which even Kakashi couldn't see in.

"You're late, Kakashi," a deep voice echoed within the blackness.

"I know Shinigami-senpai, I understand my tardiness is not tolerated with you, but I did leave you a message of my whereabouts."

There was a demonic humming sound behind the silver haired man, "very well. I have a new mission for you. Complete it by daybreak." a black scroll fell from above as Kakashi was spat back into the real world.

He picked up the scroll and read the contents. As Kakashi read through it, he gaped at the information that was given to him, "_Shinigami? I don't understand this…_" he said telepathically.

"_What do you mean? I give you a mission and you will carry it out_," Shinigami replied in frustration.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before answering, "_I can't kill this person…I know this who she is…personally…_" he stared at the name over and over. How he hated when he got these kinds of missions.

Shinigami growled lowly, "_this girl has been stated as a murderer. All I want you to do is be sure of it, and if I'm right, kill her_," he didn't say anything from then on.

Kakashi was speechless. How could such an innocent woman be accused for murder? And if Shinigami was right, then what? He couldn't kill her, even if he had to. He heard from Naruto that she cried once because her father had killed a mouse that was scurrying around in the kitchen of the ramen shop. How could she be a serial killer?

"Ayame…" he uttered the name as if said girl was standing right in front of him. She was such a sweet innocent woman, with a pure heart. But apparently it wasn't as pure as he thought. Kakashi brushed that off for now and went straight to Ichiraku Ramen to check out the place.

Once he made it there, he hid behind some crates across the street from the ramen shop and watched the same routine being played out. Ayame was serving Iruka and her father was in the back of the shop getting more goods for the noodles. Everything seemed fine so far. Of all the people Kakashi was given to kill, it just had to be the cute ramen girl. Hmm, maybe Ayame put poisons in the ramen when her father wasn't looking and killed her victims that way. He chuckled at the thought of a psycho ramen girl killing people. Then again, working at a ramen shop for the majority of your life would be pretty boring, so perhaps Ayame is just passing time and thrilling her life a little bit by killing the innocent. But the question still stood; would she really kill people like that?

Kakashi stayed well hidden behind the crates as hours passed. By this time now, they were starting to close up shop. The silver haired man sat up properly as he watched Ayame exit the building with her purse and a jacket on. Now was the time to follow.

He never really thought of himself as a stalker until just now; following enemy Shinobi didn't count. Kakashi stayed a well distance away from his target and stealthily leapt from one rooftop to the next until he was lead to the far outskirts of the village to a nearby forest. It was dark and Kakashi was starting to get a really bad feeling about this.

Once Kakashi followed Ayame far enough until he couldn't see the way he came in, Ayame stopped by a large oak tree. The Copy Nin stayed in the upper branches and kept his eyes on full alert, as well as his senses. He saw Ayame kneel down in front of the tree's roots and move the foliage and dirt away. There she pulled out a weapon that looked a lot like a short katana. She strapped it to her waist and started back the way she came.

This wasn't good at all. Was Ayame really carrying that dagger, or was it just all in his head? Either way, Kakashi didn't stop to find out for sure. He furtively trailed her out of the dark forest and back into the busy streets of Konoha. Kakashi was mildly surprised no one had witnessed her walking off on her own into a dark forest at night, let alone coming back armed and potentially dangerous.

Ayame walked down the smaller, narrower streets until she made it to a peaceful neighbourhood, where she looked about and set her sights on a specific building on her left.

Kakashi dove down from the rooftops and into a small tree to get a closer look. He watched as Ayame looked around to check for people around her and walked into the building of the house. Kakashi could just see her drop her bag and coat before she shut the door.

Through the lighted windows, Kakashi saw Ayame approaching someone, who appeared to be asleep, with her dagger raised to attack. The Jounin widened his eyes as he saw Ayame raise her blade just a bit higher to strike, and within the blink of an eye, Kakashi used his blinding speed to dash his way into the house, grab Ayame and take her to the forest where the woman had found her weapon.

Ayame was dazed for a moment as she tried to figure out what had just happened to her. One second she was a muscle movement from killing someone, and the next, she was pinned to a tree not five blocks from her destination. Gasping, she recognised who held her.

"Kakashi…?" she gasped, trying to pry the man's firm grasp from her neck.

Kakashi narrowed his mismatched eyes at the dark haired woman, "what are you doing with this?" using his free hand, Kakashi jerked the small katana from Ayame's hold and held it up for her to see.

"I was…" Ayame was lost for words as she saw this side of the man she once admired, "I…"

"Well?"

Out of nowhere, Ayame kneed Kakashi in the crotch and he let her go instantly and crumpled to the ground, gasping as he held his jewels in pain, cursing. What the hell, man? When did Ayame learn to do this?

Ayame picked up her dagger and attempted to flee, but Kakashi quickly regained his stance and flashed in front of the brown haired girl and she slammed straight into him, staggering back until she fell on her rump, gaping at him in shock. Kakashi lost all respect for the woman the second her knee made contact with his groin and reached his hand to his side where his katana awaited to be unsheathed and shed some blood before daybreak, "You're not gonna kill me are you?" Ayame asked innocently.

"Well let me see now," Kakashi pretended to be deep in thought and placed a finger on his chin, "you've been accused of murder and I caught you red-handed about to kill another innocent person."

Ayame sucked in a sharp breath in frantic shock, "but you can't kill me for that!" Ayame stood up to face the tall man before her. She had actually forgotten Kakashi was about six foot two, so he practically dwarfed her in height. Kakashi actually laughed at her statement and gave her a piercingly evil glare, "I've been assigned to kill you; I have many reasons why I can." he pulled out his katana completely and wielded it around for a bit, letting the crescent moonlight reflect off the perfect blade.

Ayame was freaking out now. In attempt to save herself and her job, she gripped her blade tight and struck Kakashi straight in the chest. Much to her disbelief, Kakashi didn't stagger back or curse in pain, all she saw was an eye twitch as he glared death at her. Kakashi glanced down at the dagger sticking out of his chest before looking back at the woman before him.

He tsked her as he pulled out the dagger like it was nothing and stared at the blood that ran from the tip of the blade to the hilt. His gaze moved to Ayame's, "why do you have to make this difficult for me?" he dropped the blade and sheathed his katana. Kakashi watched Ayame's shocked expressions contort into something like that of a horror movie as he lifted his black shirt to reveal the stab wound he just received, "I have no heart Ayame…" it was all he said as he grabbed the woman by the wrist and placed her hand over his chest.

There was no heartbeat.

Ayame's eyes welled up with tears as they threatened to fall down her cheeks in both sympathy for the man and fear of dying.

"I can end it here quickly if that is what you wish."

Yeah right. There was no way Ayame wanted to die quickly, let alone die at all.

A tear rolled down her face as she locked her dark gaze with his, "you're a slave of Shinigami…" she uttered as she looked back at where her hand was on his chest. She fantasised about this man and even dreamed of sleeping with him, but now she had her hands on him, on Death's doorstep and just a blade cut away from ending her life right here. He felt so good under her hand; she was almost tempted to…no, she couldn't, not when he was going to kill her.

Kakashi watched as Ayame's features softened, '_so she finally calmed down and accepted fate_,' he said inwardly as he let her wrist go and tugged his shirt back down.

Ayame gazed up at the man in front of her and hesitated for a moment, "before I go, I wish to see your face one last time," she looked desperate, and it was enough to convince Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed as he tugged his mask down and revealed his true identity to the woman. He was perfect. No flaws, not counting the scar bisecting his left eye, but that made him all the more sexy to Ayame. His lips were full and well…kissable, really. She could see the tips of his fangs sticking out. Those fangs looked so tempting, as if she would bare herself to him just to see him smile at her.

Death didn't seem so bad to her, now. Accepting the fact that what she had done was wrong for the past months, Ayame picked up the small katana by her feet and held it up, but not to stab Kakashi again. This time, she gently cut the skin on her neck, just enough for a small trickle of blood to run down the length of her neck. Kakashi's eyes widened. What on earth was she doing? "Go ahead, end it quickly," her face was calm on the surface, but deep down Kakashi could see the fear, the sorrow, but most of all, the anxiety of him sinking his teeth into her neck.

For the first time in a long time, Kakashi was hesitant to kill someone. But that was only because he didn't know the people he had to kill, so it didn't affect him so much. This however, was much different. He'd known Ayame for years; long before he first taught Team 7, and Ayame was always so nice to him. Forcing those thoughts aside, Kakashi placed one hand on Ayame's waist and the other on the back of her head and pulled her a little closer. He tilted her head to the side and watched as the blood trickled down her neck. He was never tempted like this before. Blood was never a problem for him, but now it was like he needed it.

And maybe he did.

Pushing past his doubts, Kakashi bent his head down and ran his tongue over the skin, licking up the blood as he did so. That was when his senses went nuts and pure instinct took over. He sunk his teeth into her neck as the foreign blood travelled through his system and to his brain. Kami, the blood tasted so good. Kakashi's eyes went blurry as he feasted on Ayame's blood. He felt the woman snake her arms around his middle and raked her nails down his back. Either Ayame was in utter pain, or she was enjoying every moment of it. He went for the latter as he drank more, running his tongue over the small cut Ayame had made for him.

At first Ayame thought she was going to be in pain, but that was only for two seconds. Once Kakashi had started taking her blood, she was in ecstasy, and the pleasure she felt was overwhelming. But soon she started to feel the pleasure fade and her body go numb as she neared the end.

Kakashi felt Ayame's arms grow weaker around his middle and felt her pulse die down quickly. Once her breathing became very shallow, Kakashi pulled back. She actually looked…content, as she saw the light grow brighter before her eyes. It was then Ayame had expelled her last breath and all life faded. Kakashi winced as he realised what he had just done. Kakashi drank someone else's blood. Something triggered in Kakashi's brain to cause him to do this in the first place. Maybe it was the sheer sight of Ayame offering herself to him like that tempted him so, or maybe what Kakashi truly was inside; a vampire. But he knew vampires weren't real, otherwise he would've evaporated in the sunlight by now.

Disgusted with himself, Kakashi lay Ayame on the ground and performed several unusual handsigns. A light blue mist formed around both himself and the body of Ayame. It was the chakra of Ayame's spirit, lifting from the corpse. It surrounded Kakashi as well because he made physical contact with her and he was performing the jutsu.

"Spirit Release Jutsu," he announced as a pale, transparent figure of Ayame showed up, who looked emotionless as she evaporated into the cool night air. A light breeze carried her off into the trees beyond.

Glancing down, Kakashi found that Ayame's body was no longer there and sighed, feeling the earlier breeze brush against his bare face. Running his tongue along his blood-coated lips, Kakashi pulled up his mask and made his way back into the village.

Just as the man reached the neighbourhood of his home, Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks. There was a strange feeling washing over him as he stared ominously into the distance. He felt as though part of him was missing, that he needed something but couldn't have it. What on earth was this feeling? Kakashi felt the urge to spill blood until he was completely sated and dawn arrived.

The silver haired man turned around, his eyes filling with a dark need. They were almost lust filled, but most of all, they were evil, deadly. Kakashi treaded back the way he came and went into a bar. It was one of only civilians, and this side of the village, Shinobi rarely came here and weren't recognised well among the crowd. This was perfect. Kakashi gazed around the bar, where many civilians were drunk and chatty this late hour. Some were with women, while others arm wrestled with each other. They laughed as gossip spread around the place, but most of all, there were many here so anything that went on in the middle of the crowd would hardly be noticeable.

Kakashi wanted to pick a fight. Inwardly he was cursing that his body was doing this out of its own accord, but he couldn't stop himself. He walked past many tables, where a group of men eyed him suspiciously as he sat down in a booth in the far corner. The men exchanged a few words and glances and kept their focus on the silver haired man sitting alone. The women sitting with said men giggled in anticipation as they ogled the tall Shinobi. They had no idea who that man was, and what he was capable of. They were oblivious to the fact that that man had killed a woman not ten minutes ago for a reason even Kakashi didn't want to understand.

"I've never seen that guy around here before," the man with the blonde hair said to his companion on his left.

"Yeah, he seems like one of those creepy serial killers just down the road," the other agreed.

One of the women sitting with the brown haired man got up, stumbling a bit as she shuffled out of the booth and dragging her dark haired friend along with her, "come on Yuki, lets go say hello to the newcomer," she giggled, slurring her words just a tiny bit.

The two giggly women made their way over to Kakashi, who sat alone and quietly observed the crowd to pick out his victims. That was when the two girls showed up. Perfect. They sat across from Kakashi in the booth and both smiled sweetly as they settled down.

"Hey, you," the dark haired woman said, trying to get his attention.

Kakashi glanced at them, pretending as if he hadn't noticed them. His eyes darkened at them and quirked the corner of his mouth upward, but said nothing. He was wearing his mask, so neither of the two ladies could see the smirk on his face, but he wasn't too worried about his appearance at the moment.

The one with long blonde hair leaned over the table a bit to reveal an inch or two more of her cleavage and smiled seductively, "I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" she asked innocently, yet still maintaining the pose she must've worked so hard to perfect for the guys.

Kakashi let out a single laugh as a waiter brought him a bottle of sake and a shot glass for him, "I don't think my name is of any importance to you two," he said simply, pouring himself a shot of rice wine.

The women giggled again. Kakashi ignored them as he pulled his mask down to down the shot of the clear liquid. The two women gasped at the sight of his handsome face. The one by the name of Yuki spoke this time, "you're really handsome, you know that?" she said boldly. The blonde friend next to her gaped, "you can't say that just out loud, Yuki," she said as if it were meant to scold Yuki, but it sounded more like Yuki had worded it wrong altogether.

Kakashi smirked again, and this time the two girls could see the look on his face. Just as the sliver haired man downed his fourth shot, two men showed up, looking mildly annoyed at Kakashi, "can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can stop flirting with my girl and get the hell out of here."

Kakashi cocked a silver pierced brow, "flirting, huh? If I can remember clearly, these two ladies were the ones flirting with me-"

"Bullshit" the other man cut him off, "I saw the way you eyed them. Like they were edible." They had no idea.

Kakashi actually laughed at them, "I assure you, I'm not the type of guy who flirts," he warned them, his voice low and venomous. The guy with the blonde hair actually flinched and took a step back. The black haired man however, remained stoic as if nothing happened at all. "I can see through that disguise of yours, I've seen your kind before." he said as a matter of factly.

Somehow that had Kakashi suspicious for a moment. "you're the type who sit back and watch the show go on until all the attention so happens to turn to you. You use your charm on the women and arrogance on the guys and pretend everything is like a joke to you. You're just a kid who doesn't know any b-" he wasn't able to finish his explanation, for Kakashi had moved at a blinding speed and caught the guy by the throat, holding him high enough for said man to rely on his tiptoes to prevent from choking to death.

"Say that again. I dare you." Kakashi sneered as he tightened his grip on the man's neck and watched his face flash with fear, "you don't know me, so don't you _dare _make accusations about someone you don't know."

The women shrieked and staggered out of the booth they were sitting in to hide behind their men. The blonde haired man grabbed an empty sake bottle and hammered it so hard against the back of Kakashi's head that the bottle shattered and forced the Copy Nin to let go of the dark haired man.

Kakashi turned around to face the man responsible and watched as the man's colour drained from his face as he glared daggers at him. He felt blood run down the side of his face and his hair was damp from his blood and the remains of the alcohol. This pissed him off so much.

_Do it!_

With a twitch of his eyebrow, his katana was unsheathed and both men dropped dead in the blink of an eye. Blood sprayed on the floor as they lay motionless, their eyes glazed over. Before either women could scream and draw unwanted attention, Kakashi flashed them into a dark and quiet alleyway. He held the blonde at the face to keep her from screaming while he drew his fangs into the brown haired woman and feasted on her blood. Kakashi had no control over this whatsoever, and his sanity and more human side was tossed out of the window as he ravaged the girl until she died of blood loss. As if she was absolutely nothing but a rag doll to him, Kakashi tossed the body to the ground and pulled the other in front of him. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had made many attempts to get out of his grasp, but Kakashi was so hypnotised with his needs that he barely felt her nails digging into his arm. Without another second, he sank his fangs deep in the blonde's neck and drank. This was pleasure he felt, but it wasn't enough for him.

Kakashi was barely a human now. He may look like himself, but inside, he was an untamed beast that survived off the killing of others. He dumped the lifeless body of the blonde on top of the other and took off, growling lowly in his throat as he hastily walked down the streets of Konoha. Ever so slowly his sanity would return, but that would take time, and the more blood he drank, the longer it would last. He felt the wind brush against his cool lips that were still coated in blood. He had made such a mess that the blood had ran down his mouth and was smudged all over his stubbled chin.

A drunken man stumbled out of another nearby pub and walked into Kakashi, "watch it, man!" he slurred angrily, flailing his half bottle of sake over his head.

Kakashi wasn't amused.

With one swift movement of his arm, Kakashi sliced through the drunkard with his katana, scaring the other patrons of the pub, who all dropped their bottles and reconsidered leaving so soon.

Good.

Kakashi kept walking, having no regard for the ones he killed or stood in his way. He kept walking as his anger peeked for no reason at all. Anyone who was stupid enough to go near him would be slaughtered before their very souls realised what had hit them. If Kakashi was insane enough, he would demolish a building. No, he felt insane enough to destroy half of Konoha. Shaking his death filled mind, Kakashi walked on until he saw a familiar building in his line of sight and grunted at himself. He entered the building, and clicked the door locked. His mind was foggy as he waded down the hallway as if he was drunk and blacked out completely.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: That was a morbid chapter, wasn't it? You tell me. The other night I did an ink drawing based on what Kakashi looks like in this fic, and I have to say, he looks good in his clothes :P. Then again, he'd probably look even better without his clothes (grins cheekily). I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I'm half way through chapter three so I have a head start on things. I'm not entirely sure how long this story will be, but I think, based on the length on each chapter, it'll probably be about five or six chapters...more or less.

Kakashi: man...I'm an asshole when I'm like that...

Yan: not really...I'd say you've just gone psycho and blood-thirsty, so you do whatever you want.

Kakashi: doesn't sound very fun to me (frowns), you make me seem evil.

Yan: I suppose you've got a point there...but it's evil in a good way, you know?

Kakashi: err, I guess. So what will happen to me now that I've passed out???

Yan: Pfft, like I'm going to tell you. You're gonna have to wait like everyone else to find out (grins).

Kakashi: Aww...but I'm the main character in this plot.

Yan: and I'm the author, now behave (sticks tongue out playfully).

Kakashi: fine, fine...Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed being in it ;P

Yan: would'nt hurt to leave a review ^_^ til next time XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**: Chapter Two! Woop woop! Not too sure where I'm planning on leading this story to, but I'll just keep writing until I find the right plot ;). I'm still touching up on some vampiric information to help me out with some characteristics, but I got most of it sorted out...but I am _NOT_ following Stephanie Meyer's idea of a vampire. No offense to anyone here on this site who reads or have read the Twilight saga, I find it absolutely crap. Anywho, I'm still working on Under The Rain for those who are still waiting, and again I am sorry for my tardiness of updating said fanfic, but I will get to it...in time :S.

Kakashi: and I thought _I_ was bad with my general tardiness.

Yan: can it! I've been busy; school, upcoming exams and crap like that.

Kakashi: bad excuses too? (shakes head) I'm disappointed in you Yan, I thought you were better than that...

Yan: grr, but it's true!!! (pouts angrily)

Kakashi: (laughs) I'm only kidding; I believe you...I just love annoying you so much (ruffles Yan's hair)

Yan: pff, yeah, I can see that.

Kakashi: anyway, before you decide to attack me with hugs to lighten your own mood, let's head off to the chapter

Yan: right. See you on the other side =]

Kakashi: enjoy the chapter ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: REALISATION AND PUNISHMENT

Something loud was pounding. It was pulsing and it hurt his ears. Kakashi reached to his forehead where it hurt most and groaned loudly. He felt like he was hung over, but he never really experienced bad hangovers. At least not like this one.

Kakashi opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling. He let his arm drop back to his side and hit something hard with his elbow. Quirking an eyebrow in puzzlement, Kakashi looked around to find his bed on his left and the door on his right. What happened? This wasn't right. Kakashi was even more confused now. He realised he was lying on the floor and when he sat up, he also noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt. He looked about the room to find his shirt nowhere to be seen, but when he looked out the doorway, he saw both his shirt and coat lying on the wooden floor in the hallway.

He felt something sting on his arm, and when Kakashi checked out what was bothering him, he noticed scratch marks and nail prints on his right forearm. He couldn't even begin to understand what was going on right now. All he remembered from last night was the scene with Ayame and how he had to kill her; the rest was a blur.

Licking his dried lips, he tasted something metallic on the tip of his tongue. He froze. Kakashi brushed his thumb over his bottom lip and glanced down. There were tiny bits of dried blood on his thumb and that was when Kakashi bolted upright, ignoring the pain in the back of his head and shot straight to the bathroom. He literally flinched when he saw his reflection on the mirror. There was blood around his mouth and all over his chin. There was also some along the column of his neck.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself, his heart pounding in fear of what happened last night.

There were a few nail grazes on his chest as if someone had raked him with their nails out of fear, as well as the stab wound on the centre of his chest when Ayame tried to kill him. He looked at his reflection and saw the jeans he wore were stained with more blood. He couldn't fathom what had happened to him, let alone how it occurred.

He hadn't noticed the main factor that he still had his piercings and pale complexion. The man's gaze fixated on the deep scar marring the left side of his bare chest. The pain of it was still there in his memories. Kakashi cursed the day he could still vividly remember the pain of that blow that took his life.

It was about half a year ago when it happened. Kakashi was on an Anbu assignment with a few other official operatives to the Rain, where they were to find and retrieve a scroll containing vital information about Kage plans and their village information. It held certain secrets they shared among each another to pass advice and knowledge. Kakashi and his team were ambushed by a group of extremely skilled Shinobi, and took out the first two Anbu men with little trouble at all. The ability the nins possessed was frightening; when Kakashi saw the fourth drop dead before his eyes, and he had only taken out one out of about ten, he went running in the opposite direction of Konoha to conceal his origins. His plan failed miserably. He was cut off by a few more of the Shinobi and received a few heavy blows of Taijutsu until he was practically dizzy from it. He was already exhausted before they left the village, and when the ninja arrived to take them out, Kakashi had a bad gut feeling this wasn't going to end well.

Kakashi did manage, however, to shake the Taijutsu skilled nins away but just as he thought he was rid of him for good, he felt several kunai and shurikan imbed themselves into his back and limbs. He fell to the ground, his body numb from the pain as he spluttered blood. He pulled some of the weapons out and started crawling, but the group caught up before he could get away and forced him on his back with the sharp objects still in his body forced deeper in his skin while they tortured him. They finished him off with a heavy stab strike to the heart that took his life almost instantly.

He tenderly ran his hand over the scar and hissed as if it still hurt to touch it. He could still recall the moments as he passed into the afterlife. He had been so pent up about revenge that Shinigami had seen to him personally and gave him a job. Kakashi was very pleased about it and was brought back from the dead, but this time with powers he barely knew he possessed. It was then he took vengeance on the fallen comrades on that failed mission and easily killed the Shinobi previously responsible for his demise. Those Rain ninja were shocked to see Kakashi walking, as well as the fact that he was very pissed off.

Kakashi had killed all those who knew about his death and brought the scroll back home safely. He decided to take several days longer than anticipated to make it seem like he rested up before returning home with the scroll.

He abruptly shook his head to rid himself of the unwanted memories of the past and turned on the shower. He removed his pants and boxer shorts and stepped under the hot stream to wash himself down. The water coloured red from the blood he was washing off his face and body. There were a few blood stains on his chest, neck and arms. As he watched the reddish water run down the drain, he saw brief images of two men dropping dead with blood going everywhere, and a look of horror on a woman's face. Kakashi froze at the image he saw. Kakashi hadn't realised he was holding his breath until glanced down at his chest. The stab wound Ayame had given him was already healed, thanks to Shinigami's gift. As a night slayer for the good of Konoha, he was given the ability to heal himself, but not instantly like some would think. A stab wound like that should've killed him, but if Kakashi were any normal person and received that stab elsewhere that wasn't a vital spot, healing would normally take up to several weeks if not seen to a medic. Now Kakashi could heal an injury like this in a matter of a few days.

Sighing, Kakashi finished washing up and exited the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist loosely as he treaded into the hallway to pick up his long trench coat and black shirt. He groaned when he saw blood stains on his floor, "Dammit," he cursed under his breath as he surveyed the discarded cloths. There was a rip on the front of his shirt with a blood stain on it; that he already knew of. Kakashi noticed several blood stains on the hem of his shirt and on the collar. There was also blood on his coat, but from what Kakashi didn't know. This was all very strange, and frightening at the same time.

He was very accustomed to seeing blood, and on his clothes, but it worried him that he couldn't recall the rest of his night last night. He jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing. It was in his jeans back pocket. Reaching back to get it, Kakashi saw it was Genma calling him.

"_Kakashi, are you home?_" Genma asked before Kakashi could actually voice in.

"Yeah, why?"

There was a bit of silence and mumbling in the background. He could hear branches being hit, so Kakashi suspected the team was heading home. "_I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer, are you alright?_" Genma sounded very worried over the phone.

Kakashi frowned, "I…don't remember you calling me last night." it worried him more that he mentioned that. There was a tired sigh on the other line, "_okay, I'll catch up with you when we get back, I'll see you in a few_," Genma hung up right after.

Kakashi put the phone in his jeans pocket and ambled to his bedroom to dress. He scratched his pierced silver brow as he dumped his shirt and coat on his bed. He brought his hands together to form an unusual handsign and was surrounded in a small cloud of smoke. When it cleared, his coat, black shirt and pants were gone, as well as his piercings, pale complexion and the deep scar over his heart. This jutsu came in handy to hide the scar, and to give him a heartbeat. At night, he would release the jutsu and he would be in his true form. Genma still couldn't quite understand that fact about his friend.

Inwardly Kakashi was relieved to see his original self again; he liked it better that way. The silver haired Jounin got dressed, while still pondering over the events of last night. Just has he tied his standard Jounin headband over his forehead, another memory flashed in his head. He saw a bald, middle-aged man with a bottle of sake drop dead with fear over his eyes. He saw the glint of a katana in his vision as the man perished.

"What the hell…?" he wondered, his brows furrowed in concern.

Ignoring this problem in the meantime, Kakashi got dressed in his standard Jounin uniform and tidied up his room a little. His blankets were sprawled on the floor next to his bed, and his pillow was shoved between the bedside table and the bed itself. There were a few blood spots marring his sheets and a handprint, most likely Kakashi's, smeared on the floor and bedding.

This was indeed a problem, considering all the stuff that went on last night.

The silver haired Jounin left his house, locking it on the way and treaded down the main street of Konoha. He paused as he remembered Ayame again. Frowning, Kakashi felt the light weight of guilt press down on him as he thought of how her father would live now that his daughter was killed. But her being killed by Kakashi is something he would keep to himself, not even Genma would be allowed to know; it was too risky.

Just as Kakashi rounded the corner to head to the Jounin headquarters, he noticed a handful of people walking around as if half the village just died. What did he do? Okay, now he was beginning to get a little paranoid. Glancing at everyone's sombre faces, he could see something happened, but he couldn't quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, he certainly hoped it wasn't his doing.

* * *

"You're a bit late Kakashi-san," Iruka uttered behind the old wooden desk, and sighed.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, trying to hide the fact that he was a bit jumpy today, "sorry, I was walking down the main street when a little girl lost her pet cat and-"

"Save it. You're a terrible liar," the brown haired man gave Kakashi a once over before tossing him a scroll, "here's your daily chores, if you will. Simple C-rank mission, nothing big for you today."

For once, Kakashi was relieved that he wasn't doing anything involving mass amounts of bloodshed or near death experiences today. If anything, he really wanted to avoid missions like that. "Thanks, I'll be sure to bring you flowers," he said sarcastically, not meaning a word of it of course, but he always enjoyed annoying Iruka like that. To make him blush was just hilarious.

Iruka scowled in irritation, "just get out of here, or I'll force you to train with Gai for a week." That wiped the smirk off Kakashi's face. The last thing he was looking forward to would be vigorous training with his "eternal rival" for a week. And the sad think was, Iruka could actually make that happen. For a while now, Iruka was given the job of assigning Chuunin and Jounin Shinobi to whatever missions he chose, not to mention training partners and mission squads.

That lucky bastard, Kakashi thought as he unrolled the scroll and read thought the contents.

Yep, a _very_ simple mission on his part. All he had to do was escort a famous actress to Rain and return home before dinner. Kakashi inwardly groaned at the thought of hiking to Rain with a swooning actress in tow, who would most likely talk absolute nonsense and egg him on until kingdom come, to a point where Kakashi would need to gnaw off his ears to get through the mission in one piece. Even though the mission was simple and basic, he had a feeling there would be bloodshed if the client was persistent in jabbering all day long.

Sighing, he gave Iruka a tired stare, "isn't there a cat who needs saving?" he inclined his head to the scroll in hand and frowned again.

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle, "no, this is one of the slightly less difficult missions for you. I've got a big possible A-rank coming up, and Tsunade-sama doesn't want you to drop dead from exhaustion." What he said was almost laughable. If only he knew the truth about him.

Kakashi rolled his lone exposed eye, "alright, I'll leave as soon as I can."

Iruka gave the silver haired Jounin a smug grin as he gathered some papers to stack and mark off for Tsunade to look over. Just as Kakashi was about to exit the building, he caught sight of Gai, who hadn't noticed him. Yet. As stealthily as he could, Kakashi sneaked around the corner to avoid being seen by his eternal rival.

"Kakashi-san!" damn.

He heard Gai approach him and cringed when he felt the green clad man drape his arm around his shoulders, "so my Eternal Rival, you up for some vigorous tr-"

"No!" Kakashi quickly cut the man off before Gai could talk himself into a long conversation about training, in so many different ways.

Gai looked gutted, but Kakashi knew it was just a way to get Kakashi to change his mind. Looking away, Kakashi began walking away from the boisterous Jounin before Gai managed to call out to him, "did you hear about Ayame-chan?" he said. The Copy Nin stopped dead in his tracks at those uttered words and peered over his shoulder, "what?" he feigned shock at the question, just so Gai wouldn't be so suspicious of him.

"Yeah," Gai started, his lips curling sympathetically at his long-time friend, "Hyuuga Neji found her in the training fields."

Kakashi furrowed his silver brows at his statement. He saw her body evaporate in the air right in his arms; how could her body still be lying around on the surface world? This didn't make sense at all.

"How did she die?" he asked curiously.

Gai shrugged, "we don't know yet; Shizune will do an autopsy this afternoon to see if she can find any clues regarding her cause of death. But here's the strange part of it." The green clad Jounin caught Kakashi's eager expression beneath his mask and smirked, "from what her father told us this earlier, Ayame was acting strange these past few days; she would leave earlier than normal and not return home until very late, if not the next day."

That was something Kakashi already knew of…well, sort of, "I had no idea Ayame was like that," he said evenly to his comrade and sighed heavily.

Gai saw the unsatisfied look in Kakashi's lone visible eye, "we found bite marks on her neck," he deadpanned.

Kakashi's onyx eye widened in utter surprise, "what?" he had to be hearing things; bite marks on her neck? This was getting pretty freaky now. Gai nodded quickly and indicated to his neck, "around here, that's where the marks were found." Kakashi was gobsmacked, and the news floored him.

"I know how you feel." Gai reassured, giving his long-time friend a pat on the shoulder, "when Tsunade-sama told me of the bite marks, I couldn't believe it either."

Oh thank Kami for masks. Had Gai not seen the real expression behind that navy blue cloth, he would have seen the truth about those bite marks, "yeah…" Kakashi managed to utter after a long pause, "That _is_ weird. Does Tsunade-sama have any idea what the bite marks are from?" he was truly hoping Gai would say no.

Said Jounin shook his head no, "not yet, but Tsunade-sama will do some testing and see if she can find any evidence to what type of bite marks those are." He cocked his head sideways as if he just noticed something, "Are you feeling alright, Kakashi-san? You seem a bit jumpy today." Kakashi shook his head, focusing on maintaining his composure and staying as calm as possible, "yeah, I'm fine, just a bit stressed out is all." He gave Gai a reassuring eye crease and walked off after waving a silent goodbye.

Kakashi raced back home to his house once he was out of Gai's sight. Once there, he set about finding a way to contact Shinigami immediately and ask some serious questions. Locking his bedroom door and closing his curtains just to be on the safe side, Kakashi cleared his bedroom floor and went to his desk drawer and pulled out an old silver kunai. He turned his phone off so nothing could distract him while making his ancient call. This would be so much easier if Shinigami believed in technology and cell phones rather than religious beliefs. Shaking his head, Kakashi stared at the knife in his. Its intricate details told much of its background. It was a knife that belonged to Shinigami himself. He gave it to Kakashi so he could contact the Death God whenever he needed to.

He really hated doing this ritual to contact Shinigami, but he didn't have any other alternative; not unless he wanted to wait until it was night, which was not something he was very willing to do.

Quickly, Kakashi set the blade down and formed an unusual handsign and became enshrouded in a small cloud of smoke. Revealed, Kakashi transformed into his true dead self, wearing only a pair of jeans and no mask whatsoever. With a sigh of near disgust, Kakashi used the old kunai to cut his finger open. Normally, Kakashi wouldn't bleed when in his true form, but the kunai Shinigami gave him had special qualities, which can cause even an immortal to bleed and well… inevitably die. With the blood pooling on the palm of his hand, Kakashi began drawing various circles and other shapes, along with ancient jutsu symbols. Once the seal was set and he painted the same symbols on himself with his blood, he sat in the centre of the seal. He hated this part so much; he'd only done it twice before, and he was thankful he didn't always need this emergency contacting ritual. He shuddered at the thought of the next half hour of excruciating pain and wished he didn't have to do it, but he didn't have much of a choice.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kakashi held the blade at point-blank over his non-existent heart and gave himself a minute to calm himself down. After what seemed like forever, the silver haired man took in one sharp breath and sunk the old kunai deep into his chest. He felt the sudden pound of a heart he thought was no longer there after his death and bit back the urge to scream out in sheer agony as his original senses kicked into full throttle. He writhed on the seal, waiting for something to happen, while blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. Then, ever so slowly, he felt the blood seals all over his body move towards his heart where the kunai lay deep in his chest.

The pain was unbearable, and before he could think of anything else to describe his ritual, a bright flash of light blinded him momentarily and felt himself floating. The air about him was stale and chilly. It smelt of the rotting dead and the metallic scent of blood was strong in his keen senses.

Just as he began to settle in his slightly new environment, he hit the ground. Hard. Cursing to no one in particular, Kakashi sat up, the light not banished and he was in the darkness, where the cold hard ground was wet with either water, or blood. He went with the latter, and gave a wild guess that it was his own blood. Stupid sacrificial ritual. Kakashi stood up, rubbing his neck as looked about the area. He could hear people screaming in agony and beck for mercy. And right then Kakashi realised he was wasting valuable time.

So brushing his bare skin off, Kakashi walked down the path, where he saw skeletons of rats scurrying around to wounded souls and feasting on them. He winced at the memory of himself when he was in that position…but much worse.

"Shinigami!" Kakashi shouted; his voice a reversing echo as it resonated down the gloomy hallways.

As a reply, he heard a demonic roar, scaring the undead rat skeletons as he approached the voice. There was laughter as he entered what appeared to be a large ballroom. There at the far back was Shinigami sitting on a large throne of some sort, while feasting on an animal's soul and laughing at what appeared to be a female soul dancing to him. But that was right before he grabbed her and swallowed her whole.

"Kakashi…what brings you here?" he didn't sound very pleased to see the resurrected Shinobi who killed people on his behalf.

Kakashi cut straight to the chase, "they found Ayame's body in the training fields this morning, now explain to me why that is." He narrowed his eyes on the Death God, not caring that said demon could eat his soul on the spot. Shinigami rose a dark grey brow at his bold statement, "pretty bold of your stature, but I suppose I can answer your question," Kakashi all but narrowed his gaze at the Death God.

Said god cleared his throat and dismissed all the other entertaining souls and demons, "there's a small lapse in your powers, and it's messing with the spiritual dimensions. Obviously you didn't just leave her there for someone else to clean up after you, so I guess you want me to fix this whole thing up for you…"

Kakashi didn't look pleased, "that would help…" he gave Shinigami a stern look, still keeping in mind that Shinigami was the Death God and could completely obliterate him if he wanted to.

"Unfortunately, I can't." he deadpanned. "You did the jutsu, you screwed up, so you can clean it up."

Kakashi had no idea veins could throb like that, but the one on his own forehead was one he actually felt after what Shinigami just told him, "what?" he said between clenched teeth. Shinigami smirked, as if amused at Kakashi's annoyance towards him, "yes, I'm not the person who cast the dark jutsu on a young woman, you can do it yourself-"

"Fuck you, I'm not doing it!" Kakashi blurted out before he could stop himself and outwardly cursed for it.

Shinigami tsked the silver haired Jounin, before raising his arm and held it there. His hand twitched before an unseen force pulled Kakashi so quickly to his grip, he didn't noticed it until he found himself struggling to breathe in Shinigami's strong hold on his neck.

"You will do well to respect your superiors, or I will send your soul to a worse place than this, you hear?" he seethed lowly in Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi felt fear crawl up his spine as he received one of the evillest glares in his existence. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, he narrowed his mismatched gaze on the Death God as if trying to level with him, "I am not responsible for where she goes, Master, you do it!" Shinigami instantly growled and tossed him to the ground before him and stood up. He snapped his fingers and three animal-like soul beings appeared, armed and showing no kinds of emotions whatsoever.

The Copy Nin inwardly cursed, trying to keep calm, "I don't have much patience for you, Scum," Shinigami glowered while the souls roughly grabbed Kakashi and forced him to stand. An evil laugh filled the large room and sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine.

_Oh Kami._

Shinigami never removed his gaze as he materialised a burning whip out of thin air and gave it a few flogs before he approached the silver haired man. Already shirtless, this gave Shinigami access to Kakashi's flawless skin. The three guard souls turned Kakashi around and chained him over a rock that wasn't there when he last checked. This was certainly new for him; Kakashi never received beatings like this before. Usually it was just a backhand for his smart-mouthed remarks and given a stern warning.

Obviously his master was in a real foul mood.

With a grunt, Shinigami lashed the burning whip across Kakashi's back, who in turn screamed in pain. Kakashi felt the pain searing as another lash was cast along his shoulder blade; the skin sliced open from the heat and force of the metal whip. He could hear the Death God's laughter and wished he was still alive, and not taking a beating from an ill-tempered monster. His thoughts were cut short as he released another cry of pain. The sound of the metal whip slashing his skin echoed across the hall, while Kakashi tried in all earnest attempts to break free from the heavy chains. Shinigami roared as a seriously heavy strike was met with Kakashi's bloody back; the silver haired Jounin had never known a more painful moment in his life than this torture.

After what seemed like an eternity of beating, whipping, and ripped screaming, Shinigami released the chains from Kakashi's bleeding and bruised wrists, causing him to crumple to the ground by the rock. Kakashi really ridiculed the fact that he couldn't die, because he would be able to experience so much pain, and not even death would come to comfort his agony.

Shinigami grabbed Kakashi by his silver locks and wrenched his hair so Kakashi was forced up to face him. The god's lip curled into a small smirk while he made a burning iron rod appear in his hand. He saw the want of mercy in the man's mismatched eyes as he drew the rod closer to his bare face. In an agonisingly slow fashion, Shinigami ran the white hot bar along the side of Kakashi's face and smirked even wider when the silver haired victim cried out in pain until his throat was raw. He toyed with the rod on Kakashi's face, leaving various sized burns along his jaw line, forehead and cheekbones, before letting him go and stepping back to watching the famous Sharingan Warrior fall to the ground, screaming out in pain as the burns on his skin stung.

"There, all done." The Death God said drolly as he sat back down on his throne and tossed the rod aside.

Kakashi brought his shaking arms toward his chest and forced his aching muscles to push him upright. He cast a cautious glance at Shinigami, who had his chin resting on one hand, looking very bored as he stared at his battered "pet".

"I'm sending you back to the human realm, and for snapping at me as you did, your wounds will not heal like normally…" he caught Kakashi's traumatized expression and smirked, "not only that, but you won't be able to receive any more missions from me-" that would probably have Kakashi sighing in relief, had he not been beaten to a bloody pulp, "instead you will get something much worse, but not from me, meaning you are denied all contact with me until this 'something' is out of the way."

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears one minute. This guy, no, _monster_, was insane. He'd gone bonkers now. Beyond natural punishments. He gaped in sheer terror at Shinigami, inwardly wishing he could die again, but resting his soul for eternity so he wouldn't have to put up with the pain any longer.

Shinigami saw the baffled look on Kakashi's injured face and let out a single laugh, "just think of it as extra punishment for not doing as you're told." And with that, Shinigami waved his arm sideways and Kakashi found himself landing hard on his bedroom floor; on his back…

Kakashi groaned in pain and forced himself to roll over to get his injured back off his floor and prevent the wood from staining, "fucking hell…" he mumbled to himself as his jutsu was replaced, to his "normal" appearance, but without the shirt and painfully walked to the bathroom. His reflection spoke of fear, anxiety and pain, and they were all emotions Kakashi hated the most because of what it did to him. Looking on it, he looked like an emotional wreck, what with the lashing he got from that bastard of a god.

It was made fairly clear to him that his super healing abilities weren't going to work on those wounds. They were going to be a bitch to bear, but he'd have to suck it up and take it like a man. Even his death blow didn't hurt as much, mostly because half his senses were already gone, and he felt almost completely numb to everything at the time.

"He definitely hates my guts now…" he said to himself as he turned on the tap and filled the basin with some lukewarm water.

Kakashi pulled out the small medical pack, trying hard to ignore the pain on his face and back. But why the face? Kakashi had to ask himself that as he soaked a face cloth in the warm water and dabbing his face with it, but flinching every time he touched it. He knew he had a nice looking face, and he didn't really care much about the fact that almost every woman in Konoha wanted him and would probably drop their clothes for him on sight. It was one of the reasons why he wore a mask. But _Kami_, Shinigami didn't have to burn his face for something that wasn't even worthy of physical punishment. Well…okay, maybe what Kakashi said to the _Death God_, probably was worth a few hits, but the least he could've done was leave his face alone. Now he'd have to walk around with a mask over his bandages.

He sighed as he applied some medicinal alcohol to a really deep burn on his right cheek and hissed as it stung painfully. Several cotton swabs and a bandage later, Kakashi had cleaned up most of his face and patched it up neatly. His back however…that would take a while. Bringing his hands together to create the ram handsign, Kakashi created a shadow clone to help bandage the slashes on his back.

It was tedious work, but Kakashi had to get his back patched up, or there would be some trouble for him in the long run. Wincing and cursing every now and then, he began talking to his own clone about possible solutions.

"I don't think leaving it like this would be a good idea," Kakashi started, staring at his reflection and sighing.

"Obviously," the clone replied, "and going to the hospital is out of the question."

Both Kakashi and his clone shuddered at the mere thought of going to the hospital to get treatment done. They sighed as the clone dabbed some alcohol on a cut just below his left shoulder blade.

Silence fell between the two.

"What about Sakura-chan?" the clone suggested, "she could heal it for you."

Kakashi cocked a silver brow, "yeah, but she'll probably have a stroke when she sees these injuries." Another sigh escaped his lips as his clone began to bandage his back.

The clone cleared his throat, "it wouldn't hurt to try though. I mean, sure she'll be upset and probably throw a fit, but she'll still help." Kakashi looked up and saw the look of hope in his clone's eyes and gave a weak smile.

"I guess so, but I have to come up with a convincing story…what say, I fell out of a tree…"

"…Yeah…and you so happened to be shirtless and maskless while the branches hit your back and face so hard they left burn marks-"

"Okay, I get it, it won't work…"

The two suggested a few more ideas, but none of them met expectations and they both sighed in defeat. Once Kakashi's clone had finished wrapping up Kakashi's back, he vanished in a puff of smoke while Kakashi dressed himself in his standard Jounin attire.

"I could just tell them the truth…but they would never believe me…" Kakashi said to himself as he gingerly tied on his headband.

Kakashi was relieved that the burns on his face were covered by his mask, and from a distance they were barely noticeable. He had to keep his appearances low…lower than usual. He'd have to avoid contact with anyone, mainly Gai because he'd seen him about an hour ago, and that was before Kakashi had nasty injuries all over his body. So if Gai saw him now, he'd be asking several unwanted questions and would keep bothering Kakashi until he fessed up.

Leaving his home, Kakashi cautiously made his way down the quiet street and detoured around the main street where he knew a lot of people would be roaming. He wanted his issues to remain silent from everyone else. He raced down a particular street that led toward a particular forest. His memories were slowly flashing back to him as he neared the forest.

Just as he rounded the corner to the last stretch of the road Kakashi slowed down to a striding pace. He noticed many people seemed upset and worried about something. It was plainly clear he missed out on something important. The first clue regarding the sombre expressions was blood stains on the dirt road. Very odd, but then anything could've happened.

A freak accident, perhaps?

Next to the blood stains however was a white outline of what appeared to be the original place of a body. Just as he was about to walk away from the scene, a flash of memory appeared in his head; he saw a bald man holding a sake bottle dropping to the ground as blood sprayed everywhere. This was very strange. Kakashi briefly inspected the area and saw an empty sake bottle lying by the rubbish bins next to the building. More blood stains marked the bottle. Naturally Kakashi assumed a drunk civilian was probably beaten to death by some sorry bad guy.

He shrugged and walked further down the street.

Kakashi walked past a particular building that was filled with Anbu and other Shinobi. This was a civilian's bar, so why would any Shinobi be in there? As soon as Kakashi saw Morino Ibiki talking to the bar manager with three Anbu operatives, curiosity took over. He walked inside, before an Anbu stopped him, "what are you doing here?" the man demanded from behind his lion's mask.

The silver haired Jounin rolled his lone visible eye, but just as he was about to reply, Ibiki caught sight of him, "Kakashi-san, come here," he called out. The Anbu immediately stood down and let the Jounin pass.

Kakashi cautiously made his way toward Ibiki, taking sight of his surroundings. Something about the place seemed very familiar, and yet, he'd never been here before. Or had he? His eyes strayed toward a booth in the corner of the room, where other Anbu operatives were investigating the area. He cocked a silver brow and turned his attention to Ibiki, who stood there with his arms folded across his chest.

"I was just about to wonder when you would make your way over here…"

"What did you want me for?"

The two elites locked a firm gaze; Kakashi wondering why Ibiki would be expecting him here, "Gai mentioned to me earlier today you might stop by; thinking you'd check into the incident." Kakashi rose his eyebrow again, "what incident? Gai never mentioned an incident about this place. All he told me was about the murder of Ayame."

"Err, well then I guess Gai decided to think ahead on your behalf," Ibiki scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he pointed at the Anbu and medical operatives surrounding the back booth, "there was a report of a murder here last night," he deadpanned, sounding very bored over the fact that this wasn't necessarily new to him.

"So what happened?" Kakashi asked as interrogation expert led the silver haired Jounin to the booth.

There Kakashi was welcomed with a bloody mess on the wooden floor, a smashed sake bottle and two large body bags not far from the scene. This all seemed very strange, and yet, Kakashi felt some familiarity as he caught sight of what could only be described as a massacre.

"Late last night, some of the patrons near the booth found two dead civilians in a bloody pool," Ibiki said almost casually as he moved over to the body bags to unzip them and show the faces to Kakashi.

Kakashi grimaced at the corpses' bloody faces while Ibiki barely batted an eyelash at the sight. Their eyes were glazed over and when Ibiki unzipped the bags even more to reveal jagged and deep slashes across their chests, realisation hit Kakashi like a brick wall. His memories flashed violently behind his mismatched eyes as he saw his own katana slice through the air cleanly and take down the two men.

He killed the two guys lying in the body bags currently, but there was no way in hell he was going to outwardly admit that to anyone.

Suddenly feeling ill, Kakashi placed his hand over his onyx eye in disbelief. How could he have done this and not remember any of it until just now? This was worrying him beyond belief and he hated it when he couldn't remember any crucial things, especially if it involved his new lifestyle as a dead guy walking the earth.

"You okay, Kakashi-san?" Ibiki's concerned voice brought Kakashi back to reality.

"Uhh, yeah, just a bit of a headache is all," he fibbed, giving the Anbu leader a reassuring eye crease.

Ibiki didn't look much convinced but he nodded nonetheless, "well, then I'd better not tell you the worst of it." Ibiki left the bar with Kakashi in tow and walked him to an alleyway just off the building they exited. There, Kakashi saw two more body bags and several other black ops surrounding the area to keep the other civilians from looking.

As soon as Ibiki unzipped the two bags, Kakashi's eyes widened and felt his gut wrench at the sight. Two women, who _were_ attractive, looked as though they had been torn to pieces and then put back together. Their necks had been torn into and blood covered almost every inch of their faces. Kakashi had to put all of his focus to keep his voice as calm as possible, "what happened?"

"Honestly I have no positive confirmation; all I can say is that it looks like some monster had fun with them."

Kakashi stared at the gaping bite marks on the victims' necks as the memories flashed to the forefront of his mind once more. Worse, was that he could barely contain the fear he felt inside.

Ibiki cleared his throat as the Anbu black ops zipped up the bags and escorted Kakashi out onto the open street, "do you have any idea as to what happened?" he asked the silver haired Jounin.

"Not from what I can tell," Kakashi was afraid to say anything regarding his being the killer.

Ibiki nodded and noticed Kakashi's distressed look, "alright, I won't bother you anymore than I have to," he grinned at the younger man, "you go get some rest for that headache of yours." He gave Kakashi a hard clap on his back before heading back into the bar to solve the mystery.

Thankfully, Kakashi's physical reaction became noticeable after Ibiki left him and suppressed a pained groan. He just so had to pat him _there_, didn't he? Willing the stinging pain away, Kakashi stiffly made his way to the western village gates to meet up with Genma and his former students, rather than follow up with his earlier intentions at the forest.

* * *

Just in time. Kakashi made it to the gates just as Genma finished talking to Izumo and Kotetsu about the mission he'd just returned from. Naruto and Sakura seemed to be talking about where to have lunch, with Naruto obviously voting on Ichiraku again and Sakura in total disagreement with the idea.

"Kakashi," Genma sauntered over to his long-time friend with a smile.

Naruto and Sakura stopped talking the moment they heard their ex-sensei's name being uttered and ran over, "hey guys, I take it the trip back went well," Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, it went pretty cruisy for us," Genma said casually, moving his senbon to the other corner of his mouth.

"We left the camp at three this morning so we could make it back at a decent time today," Naruto added with a proud grin.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow, "really?" he said, almost doubting the blonde Jounin's statement. Sakura nodded, "Naruto wouldn't keep still when he woke up for a pee break, so we decided to head home." She smiled at her former sensei. Kakashi realised it was already mid afternoon, and was slightly surprised to find that time had flown by today. So they must've been running all day.

"So Kakashi, if you left shortly after we fell asleep-" Naruto counted his fingers in thought, "-then you must've gotten here about noon today, if not later," he seemed puzzled. Kakashi gave him a sheepish smile. If only they knew Kakashi was running at blinding speed to get back to Konoha within an hour.

Sakura seemed to be a more observant one and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, "yeah, if you got here so late, why is it that you don't look as tired as we do, or worn out?" she asked.

"Err, well…" Kakashi didn't quite know how to answer that one.

"It's because Kakashi is an elite Jounin, so he's able to make it home without much of a scratch on him…and that was about four or so hours ago, so he'd been able to sleep and wash up," Genma said before Kakashi answered something that would blow his cover,

Sakura didn't look very persuaded, but she dropped the subject shortly after and sighed, "it's good to be home though," she took in a deep breath to inhale the sweet Konoha air.

Just as Kakashi was about to join a walk back with his team to the Hokage tower, he noticed an unfamiliar person looking very peeved at the gates, as if waiting for someone. It was then he realised who that was, "oh crap!" he cursed aloud. Sending out his apologies to his team mates he quickly made his way over to the woman at the large gate door. As soon as the woman caught sight of him, she instantly screamed in frustration, "You are profoundly _late_! You were supposed to be here _hours_ ago!" she screeched, glaring daggers at the tall Jounin.

Kakashi smiled sympathetically and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "sorry, you wouldn't believe the day I've had."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Ouchies. Poor Kakashi. I'd be giving Shinigami a piece of my mind if I ever got the chance, but then again, he'd most likely tear me to shreads if I even bat an eyelash the wrong way in his direction. I'm well under way with the third chapter, and I should have it done as soon as I can. Exams are coming up in a few weeks, so I won't be able to work on it as much. I think I'll need to read some more of the Dark-Hunter books to get some more ideas, so I'll need to hunt down one of my friends, who owns a lot of the series :P.

Kakashi: Do you really need to read up on vampire information?

Yan: well...yeah, the more I know, the better

Kakashi: (shrugs) okay, but if you ask me, I think you know enough of it already

Yan: really? I think I may still need to touch up on that

Kakashi: whatever floats your boat then, no arguments here.

Yan: anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter

Kakashi: yeah, she'll be sure to update whenever she can

Yan: and a review never hurt anyone ;)


End file.
